You Don't Know Me
by lln99
Summary: Sehun hanya ingin melihat wajah Luhan yang menangis atau marah. Tanpa tau, ketika Luhan meneteskan air matanya, ia telah terjerat dalam pesona Luhan. Tokyo Ghoul!AU. HunHan. Luhan. Sehun. BoyxBoy. DLDR.


**Seoul Times, 22 Mei 2017.**

 **LAGI LAGI, SERANGAN TENGAH MALAM KETIGA BULAN INI**

 _(Seoul) Tengah malam tadi (22/05) seorang siswa sekolah tinggi dengan inisial KMS (20) ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri di Nakseongdae Park, Distrik 6. Korban ditemukan dalam keadaan bersimbah darah oleh dua orang mahasiswa Seoul University yang kebetulan lewat. Berdasarkan keterangan yang diperoleh dari rumah sakit, kondisi korban kali ini juga memiliki kesamaan dengan dua korban sebelumnya (HZT, 21 dan KJM, 24) yaitu adanya bagian daging dari tubuh korban yang seolah hilang dimakan binatang buas. Polisi telah menahan seorang tersangka dengan insial WLH (20), yang berada disekitar tempat kejadian perkara ketika kejadian berlangsung dengan mengenakan pakaian yang berlumuran darah korban. Dengan bukti ini, polisi meyakinkan bahwa tidak akan ada lagi korban yang jatuh._

Harian pagi ibukota itu mendapat tanggapan beragam dari masyarakat. Masyarakat Seoul umumnya menghela napas lega, kasus yang sepertinya menyerang orang secara acak itu sempat meresahkan mereka. Namun ada beberapa orang yang mencemooh artikel, seperti saat ini di bandara. Seorang lelaki tampan berwajah datar mencibir dengan bibir tipisnya. "Binatang buas apanya? Sudah jelas mereka diserang oleh Ghoul menjijikkan itu. Para polisi bodoh."

Sebuah seringaian tersungging mendengar komentar pedas lelaki itu.

"Anak pintar…"

* * *

 **Luluna99 shamelessly present:**

 **"You Don't Know Me"**

 **Main Cast : Lu Han (as Wu Lu Han)**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Pair: HunHan (SeLu)**

 **Rate : PG-17 for bullying content**

 **Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort, slight gore**

 **Length: 1 of ?**

 **Warning : TokyoGhoul!AU** (with a little twist) **, BoyxBoy, Ghoul!Luhan, Human!Sehun, DLDR, typos**

 **Disclaimer : HunHan and other cast belong to God. Author cuma minjem nama. Maaf kalau biasnya kena peran jadi antagonis hehe (?)**

 **This story inspired by Admin Choco's post on Line OA "Bubble & Coffee" (May 26** **th** **2016). Do not plagiarize, please.**

A/N: Just a little information to everyone who doesn't familiar with some terms:

Ghoul: spesies karnivora dan kanibal yang memakan manusia dan ghoul lainnya. Mereka memiliki penampilan dan tingkat kecerdasan yang sama dengan manusia. Hal yang membedakan adalah makanan, emosi, kekuatan dan fisiologi mereka.

CCG (Commission of Counter Ghoul): sebuah organisasi yang dibentuk oleh manusia untuk menangkap dan membunuh Ghoul.

Kagune: organ spesial yang dimiliki ghoul yang berfungsi sebagai senjata. Biasanya muncul dari punggung, dapat diatur sesuai keinginan pengguna.

Quinque: senjata anggota CCG yang merupakan Kagune yang diambil dari ghoul yang mereka tangkap/bunuh.

Sclera: Bagian putih pada mata.

Maaf kepanjangan A/N. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Kamus Oh Sehun_

 _Ghoul (n). Makhluk menjijikkan yang harusnya dimusnahkan_

* * *

Pertama kali Sehun melihat ghoul adalah ketika dia berumur 6 tahun, ia terbangun tengah malam dan tanpa sengaja melihat salah satu maid di rumahnya sedang memakan potongan kepala manusia dengan lahap. Maid itu menggigit bola mata sebelah kanan hingga terlepas dari rongganya. Mengulum dan mengunyahnya. Maid itu kemudian menjilat darah yang meleleh dari rongga mata itu. Sehun berlari terbirit-birit menuju kamar appa dan eommanya. Maid itu akhirnya tewas oleh tembakan yang dilepaskan appa Sehun. Esoknya setelah CCG dan polisi datang, terungkap fakta bahwa makanannya itu adalah salah satu rekan maidnya yang menghilang sejak 2 hari lalu- yang sudah berbentuk potongan-potongan dan tersimpan dalam ruang pendingin. Sehun mendapatkan pujian atas keberaniannya. Ia tersenyum bangga. Tapi tidak- tidak ada yang tahu betapa takutnya ia melihat maid itu tadi malam, betapa khawatirnya ia kalau kalau maid itu akan menoleh lalu melahapnya, dan betapa muaknya ia melihat kenikmatan di wajah maid itu saat ia mengunyah makanannya. Semua itu terekam dalam pikiran bawah sadarnya. Menciptakan pikiran bahwa Ghoul tidak pantas hidup di dunia.

Kali kedua adalah ketika dia berumur 8 tahun. Ia bermain di halaman depan rumahnya. Hanya bertiga saja, dia, Jongdae dan Donghae hyung –yang paling tua di antara mereka. Mereka selalu bersama, sampai saat itu. Ketika itu tangan Jongdae teriris bagian tajam salah satu mainan mereka, dari jarinya mengucur darah dengan deras. Tiba-tiba Donghae menyerbu Jongdae, dari belakang tubuhnya muncul tentakel berwarna merah, pupil matanya berubah warna menjadi merah, scleranya menghitam. Sehun berteriak meminta tolong. Para penjaga datang dan menembak tubuh Donghae. Bisa dibiliang itulah akhir persahabatan mereka. Nyawa Jongdae masih bisa diselamatkan, tapi karena traumanya yang begitu parah, keluarga mereka memutuskan untuk pindah keluar negeri. Sementara Donghae hyung dan keluarganya menghilang tiba-tiba setelah Donghae kabur dari tembakan membabi buta para petugas. Sekali lagi Sehun mencatat dalam benaknya. Sedekat apapun kau dengannya, sekali ghoul tetap ghoul, musuh manusia yang tak boleh dipercaya.

* * *

 _Kamus Oh Sehun_

 _Eomma (n). Manusia tersayang, peneliti terhebat CCG yang harusnya percaya kalau ghoul sebaiknya dimusnahkan saja._

* * *

Sejak terjadinya pemburuan besar-besaran atas ghoul, korban jiwa dari pihak manusia pun tidak terelakkan. Melihat keadaan ini, dicapailah suatu kesepakatan untuk gencat senjata. Sejak saat itu ghoul seakan sirna dari muka bumi. Tidak pernah terdengar kabarnya lagi. Dunia mulai melupakan keberadaan mereka. CCG, organisasi yang dulu kerjanya memburu ghoul sekarang beralih fungsi menjadi organisasi yang meneliti ghoul. Dan eomma Sehun adalah salah satu peneliti disana. Oh Joo Hyun adalah wanita setengah baya dengan kepribadian lembut, penyayang dan pecinta kedamaian. Ia terlibat dalam proyek pemerintah. Mengkonversi tentara konvensional dengan tentara ghoul yang bisa dikendalikan. Joo Hyun tak menyukai proyek ini, tapi sebagai abdi negara dengan patuh ia bergabung. Ia lebih menyukai proyek keduanya, penyembuhan kanker dengan menyisipkan gen Rc milik ghoul yang sudah dilemahkan pada DNA pasien untuk memerangi sel kanker.

Dunia boleh melupakan ghoul. Tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Awalnya ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi ia merasa tenang, dunia tanpa ghoul adalah dunia yang damai. Ketika ia berumur 14 tahun, ia baru mengetahui pekerjaan eommanya yang berbahaya. Hal itu ia ketahui secara tak sengaja ketika ia melihat eommanya membalut lengannya yang terluka. Sepotong kecil daging hilang dari lengannya. Sehun meringis, ia tau benar kalau itu adalah bekas gigitan ghoul. Ia memohon agar eommanya berhenti dari pekerjaannya yang berhubungan dengan makhluk buas itu. Tapi tentu saja, Joo Hyun menolak. Dengan lembut ia mengatakan. "Tuhan menciptakan makhluknya untuk saling menolong, tidak mungkin Ia menciptakan ghoul hanya sebagai pemangsa manusia. Pasti ada mata rantai yang hilang, dan tugas eomma adalah mencarinya tanpa memusnahkan mereka."

 _Omong kosong_. Pikir Sehun.

* * *

 _Kamus Oh Sehun_

 _Appa (n). Manusia tersayang kedua. Pemilik Stark Enterprises versi Korea._

* * *

Oh Min Woo, multi-milyuner pemilik perusahaan senjata. Penggemar komik Marvel seperti Sehun akan langsung membayangkan appanya sebagai pendiri Stark Industries versi Korea. sama seperti Howard Stark (Ayah Tony stark sang iron man) dengan otak brilian, senjata senjata canggih dikeluarkan Oh Industries. Sehun kemudian dengan cepat membayangkan dirinya sebagai ironman yang bisa menumpas semua ghoul hingga tak bersisa. Namun sejak peraturan baru berlaku, Oh Industries berfokus pada penciptaan energi bebas emisi, walau mereka juga tetap sebagai mitra departemen pertahanan untuk menyediakan senjata. Terkadang Sehun sedikit bingung, bagaimana bisa appanya sang pecinta senjata bisa jatuh cinta pada ibunya yang pecinta damai?

* * *

 _Kamus Oh Sehun_

 _Teman (n). Manusia yang kubutuhkan selain eomma dan appa, tapi terkadang sangat menyebalkan._

* * *

 **Yonsei University, Distrik 20. 23 Juni 2017**

Suara deru mobil saling memburu di jalanan depan kampus. Dengan bunyi decitan mobil, ferrari merah itu berhenti dengan anggun di depan mobil audi hitam mengkilap milik Oh Sehun. Pintu mobil itu terbuka tiba tiba, menampilkan sesosok lelaki tinggi yang tak kalah tampan dengan Oh Sehun. Kerumunan mahasiswa mulai terbentuk akibat keributan yang terjadi, ditambah dengan jeritan para mahasiswi yang memekakkan telinga ketika melihat lelaki tinggi dengan rambut merah itu melabrak mobil Oh Sehun dan memaksa pemilik mobil keluar. Ia menarik kerah Sehun, Sehun tidak melawan, ia hanya tersenyum miring. Mahasiswa yang berkerumun menahan napas, mengantisipasi kejadian selanjutnya.

"Kau-" kata lelaki itu dengan suara tertahan.

"Hm?" Sehun menjawab dengan cuek.

"AKU MERINDUKANMU SEHUNAAAAA" lelaki itu tiba-tiba memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Sehun memutar bola matanya. Para fangirl mereka menjerit sambil mengabadikan moment itu di ponsel masing-masing.

Pletak!

"Park Chanyeol. Sudah kuduga kau akan bertingkah aneh. Cepat kembali ke mobil dan parkir dengan benar. Kalian membuat macet lokal."

Lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu melepaskan pelukannya sambil meringis pada kekasihnya yang baru keluar dari mobilnya. Byun Baekhyun berkacak pinggang dan menatap galak padanya.

"Baekhyunie~ tidak perlu memukul kan?"

Meskipun tubuhnya kecil, Baekhyun menyeret Chanyeol dengan satu tangannya ke dalam mobil, membuat kerumunan mahasiswa mendesah kecewa karena pertunjukan dari namja tampan itu sudah berakhir.

"Bodoh." Sehun merapikan kerah bajunya dan kembali ke dalam mobilnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

©lln99©

Sehun melangkah masuk ke kelas. Ia berjalan menuju kursi favoritnya, pojok belakang dekat jendela. Sayangnya, tempatnya sudah ditempati. Dengan geram ia mendekati orang itu.

"Pindah. Ini tempatku."

Sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk membaca buku. Kacamata bingkai marun-nya tak mampu menutupi matanya yang cemerlang. Ia tak bergeming dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau tuli? Ku bilang pindah dari sini."

Mata indah itu berputar, seolah mengejek Sehun. "Kenapa aku harus mematuhimu? Kau saja yang cari tempat lain." Ia kemudian kembali menatap bukunya, seolah buku itu lebih menarik dari wajah tampan seorang Oh Se Hun.

Sehun menendang kaki kursi di depannya. "Jangan macam-macam denganku, kutu buku. Itu tempatku."

"Tempatmu? Apakah disini tertulis namamu?" Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya, lelaki bersurai perak itu menjawab Sehun.

Kali ini Sehun menendang kursi yang ditempati lelaki itu, membuatnya hampir terjatuh. "Kau berani melawanku hm? Kau tidak tau siapa aku?"

Lelaki itu menutup bukunya. "Kenapa aku harus takut melawan bocah?"

Tanpa basa-basi Sehun langsung mencengkeram kerah baju lelaki itu. Menariknya berdiri. Lelaki itu tidak melawan, bibir tipisnya malah tersenyum seakan mengejek Sehun. Sehun hampir melayangkan tinjunya, ketika Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Cukup, Sehun. Profesor Lim sebentar lagi datang. Kau mau dilaporkan lagi pada appamu?" Chanyeol berbisik.

"Cih. Urusanku denganmu belum selesai, kutu buku." Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. "Siapa dia? Kurasa kemarin dia tidak ada disini."

"Kemarin? Kalau yang kau maksud kemarin itu satu bulan yang lalu, ya, dia memang tidak ada disini. Kau terlalu lama membolos. Idiot."

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya. Kalau saja bukan Chanyeol yang mengatakannya idiot, ia akan langsung menendangnya keluar dari Yonsei –secara literal maupun metafor. "Bukan salahku, salahkan appa yang menyuruhku mengikutinya kemana-mana. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, aku satu-satunya penerus Oh Industries." Sehun merapikan rambut hitamnya.

"Bocah narsis. Siapa yang mau kau bodohi hah? Aku tau tugas dari appa-mu sudah selesai dari 2 minggu yang lalu. Kau pasti bersenang-senang sendiri tanpa aku dan Jongin!"

Sehun menyeringai. "Kau benar-benar mengenalku, hyung. Well- 2 minggu ini aku melepas penat bersama Yeri, Irene, Minki dan Tao. Bagaimana aku bisa mengajak kalian? Baekhyun hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung akan membunuhku kalau aku mengajak kalian."

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau bajingan kecil. Baiklah, namja yang kau tanyakan tadi namanya Wu Lu Han. Ia baru masuk 2 minggu yang lalu. Pendiam, setiap kali aku melihatnya dia pasti sedang membaca buku."

"Huh- kutu buku seperti dia berani melawanku? Lihat saja nanti." Sehun menyeringai.

"Tapi namanya mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Mungkinkah dia anak dari Mr. Wu?"

"Mr. Wu? Tidak. Bukankah kita pernah melihat anaknya sekali? Ingat pesta di rumah Jongin? Aku tidak ingat jelas mukanya, yang pasti ia tidak berkacamata dan culun seperti kutu buku itu."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Tapi dia cukup imut."

"Hyung, kuadukan kau pada Baekhyun hyung." Chanyeol langsung terdiam dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sehun terdiam. Diam-diam ia menatap pada kutu buku itu- Luhan. Well, apa yang Chanyeol katakan memang ada benarnya. Sehun menatap Luhan dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambutnya. Mulai dari sneaker Puma coklat yang terlihat agak kebesaran di kakinya – _hmp, pasti sepatu bekas_ \- celana khaki yang terlihat agak kepanjangan – _bekas juga, hmm?_ , kemeja putih yang dilapisi dengan vest wol berwarna coklat muda – _what a nerd, selera fashionnya kuno sekali,_ lalu rambutnya, surai perak yang terlihat lembut, dengan poni menutupi jidatnya – _woah, pilihan warna yang aneh untuk seorang kutu buku. Rasanya aku harus mengganti warna rambutku._ Wajah Luhan masih tertunduk menatap bukunya. Sehun tak bisa melihatnya, ia kembali mengingat-ingat wajah Luhan ketika ia menatapnya tadi. Wajah oval, kulit putih mulus, hidung bangir, dan oh- jangan lupakan mata indah di balik lensa tebal kacamatanya itu. Sepertinya dia tidak terlalu buruk –batin Sehun. Lihat? Mata yang tengah menatapnya itu benar-benar indah. Menatapnya? Sehun segera memalingkan wajahnya.

 _Nerd. Urusan kita belum selesai._

 **High School, Distrik 20. 7 Juli 2017.**

"Kenapa wajah Sehun seperti itu?" Baekhyun yang membawa tray makanan duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Wajahnya yang datar sudah mengerikan, tapi merengut seperti itu membuatnya semakin menyeramkan." Jongin terkekeh.

Sehun melempar gumpalan tissue pada Jongin. Yang dilempari malah makin terkekeh.

"Dia sedang kesal, sudah seminggu ini ia tidak bisa menempati meja favoritenya." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Ah- seseorang merebut barang milik Oh Sehun? Bukankah orang-orang biasanya akan gemetar kalau berhadapan dengan bitch-face Sehun? Apalagi kalau ia sampai membuka mulut pedasnya." Baekhyun menjawab sambil mengunyah burgernya.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kalian harus melihatnya, Sehun benar-benar frustasi. Anak baru itu ternyata mengambil kelas yang persis sama dengannya. Dan meja favoritenya adalah meja Sehun. Apapun yang Sehun katakan tidak berpengaruh padanya."

"Anak baru?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Ahh- aku tau. Kutu buku itu, kan? Yang rambutnya perak itu kan? Yang memakai kacamata tebal itu? Whoa- Sehun kita ternyata kalah dengan seorang kutu buku." Baekhyun menyeringai.

Sehun mendecih.

Lihat saja apa yang terjadi kalau seorang Oh Sehun sudah beraksi.

© lln99 ©

Luhan melangkah masuk ke kelas, mengabaikan para mahasiswa lain yang tertawa pelan saat melihatnya. Sekilas ia melihat Sehun yang sedang duduk di atas meja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sambil menyeringai. Luhan duduk di kursinya, melihat mejanya penuh tulisan dengan kata-kata kasar.

 _Go die._

 _F*ck you._

 _Nerd._

 _Shameless Bast*rd._

 _Slut._

 _Attention wh*re._

 _If I were as ugly as you I'll kill myself._

Luhan membacanya satu persatu, ia menghela napas. Tanpa menghiraukan mereka yang tertawa, ia membuka bukunya dan mulai membaca.

Sehun menyeringai.

 _Welcome to Sehun's Hell~ Wu Lu Han._

* * *

 _Kamus Mahasiwa Yonsei_

 _Sehun's Hell (n) Istilah untuk pembullyan massa yang dimulai oleh Oh Sehun, bebas melakukan apapun selama Oh Sehun tak melarang dan tak membunuh si pendosa._

* * *

Sehun melakukan semuanya, mulai dari mendorong Luhan yang sedang berada di wastafel sampai basah kuyup, menjegalnya ketika tengah berjalan, menempelkan permen karet di kursinya, membuka paksa lokernya, mengacak dan mengambil barang bawaannya, menghilangkan tugasnya, membuatnya terlihat mencontek ketika ujian dan banyak lagi.

Mahasiswa lain yang melihat Sehun membully Luhan bukannya menghentikan tindakan itu malah ikut berpartisipasi –Sehun tak ambil peduli dengan itu. Hampir setiap hari, Luhan akan pulang dalam keadaan kotor, entah itu berlumur lumpur, telur busuk atau tepung.

Tapi Sehun tak pernah puas. Bagaimanapun ia di bully, wajah kutu buku itu selalu datar. Padahal ia ingin melihatnya menderita, ia ingin melihat wajah itu menangis tersedu sedu, menjerit marah –atau mungkin menjerit memohon ampun pada Sehun.

"Ooops- kaki jenjangku ternyata bisa membuatku hampir jatuh begini. Untung ada kau, nerd." Sehun dengan sengaja menumpahkan kopi kalengannya ke kemeja Luhan –yang berwarna putih polos tanpa noda. Luhan terdiam, ekspresi wajahnya mengeras. Tapi ia menghela napas dan mengambil sapu tangan di dalam ranselnya dan menepuk-nepuk bagian yang terkena kopi.

Sehun tak puas dengan respon Luhan. Ia menggertakkan giginya, dengan sengaja ia menumpahkan sisa kopi dalam kaleng yang dipegangnya ke arah sapu tangan krem dan ransel Luhan. "Oops- tanganku licin. Tapi salahmu sendiri karena ada disini." Sehun tersenyum manis sambil menyelipkan kaleng kosong kopi itu ke dalam ransel Luhan. "Untukmu, sampah."

Ia kemudian melenggang dengan santai ke bangkunya sendiri, di sambut dengan teriakan fangirlnya.

"Sehun oppa sangat keren!"

"Kau lihat senyum manisnya tadi?"

"Bitch- si culun itu tidak pantas di sapa oleh Sehun."

Luhan menghela napas, entah sudah berapa kali ia membuang bangkai tikus, kodok dan hewan-hewan kecil lainnya dari loker miliknya. Sambil meremas surat anonim yang menyuruhnya menghilang dari Yonsei –atau tepatnya menghilang dari depan Oh Sehun.

Suara derap kaki membuyarkan lamunannya. Segerombolan mahasiswa dari klub baseball baru saja selesai tanding dan akan melakukan pesta di kantin. Mereka diikuti oleh supporter yang tak kalah sumringahnya. Mereka melewati Luhan seakan ia tak ada. Menghempas dan mendorongnya, menggencetnya ke arah loker. Beberapa mahasiswa nakal malah sempat meremas bokongnya saat melewatinya. Ia menggigit bibir, menahan rasa malu mendapat pelecehan ini. Dengan cepat ia mengunci lokernya dan menghilang dari kerumunan.

Hal ini tak lepas dari mata tajam Oh Sehun. Ia menyeringai.

"Sehun!" Jongin menepuk pundak Sehun yang sedang mengawasi Luhan yang sedang membaca. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Tidak sedang apa-apa." Jongin menatapnya curiga. "Yeri mencarimu, katanya kau tidak pernah mengangkat telpon darinya. Dia rindu padamu."

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Akan kuhubungi dia saat aku butuh dirinya."

"Kapan?" Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Err- saat aku horny? Dan saat aku tidak sedang memikirkan cara membuat kutu buku itu menderita."

Sekali lagi Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun. "Pikiranmu dipenuhi oleh Luhan, ternyata. Lanjutkan." Jongin berlalu sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Sehun terhenyak. Selama satu bulan ini pikirannya memang dipenuhi oleh Luhan. Jika sebelumnya targetnya adalah membuat kampus terasa seperti neraka untuk Luhan. sekarang tidak lagi. Ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran si culun itu. Akhirnya ia menurunkan targetnya, ia ingin melihat ekspresi Luhan berubah- meledak karena air mata, amarah dan rasa malu. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia sempat melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan yang sedikit membuatnya puas- dan itu membuatnya ketagihan. Ia ingin melihat wajah Luhan yang berbeda. Tanpa sadar ia menyeringai.

Ia memandang Luhan, yang sedang menggapai bukunya yang dilempar ke atas pohon oleh beberapa mahasiswa yang lewat.

 _Well- salahnya sendiri, karena melawanku._

"Hey, nerd." Sehun duduk di meja Luhan sambil memegang dagu lancip Luhan. "Bentuk wajah yang bagus, heran kau mampu membayar dokter untuk ini." Sehun mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia mulai mengusap bibir lembut Luhan. Menelusuri lekuknya, memperhatikan ada bekas luka di bagian bawahnya, sampai tidak sadar bahwa Luhan mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk.

Ia masih tak sadar, suara fangirlnya mulai mengeras. "B*tch itu berani menyentuh Sehun oppa! No-!"

"Oppa! Jangan mengotori tanganmu!" dan perkataan perkataan sejenisnya mulai memenuhi ruangan. Tapi Sehun tidak bergeming.

"Ahem-!" Suara dehaman yang keras dan beberapa ketukan di meja membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Di depan kelas Professor Choi melipat tangannya dengan ekspresi tidak senang. "Simpan nafsu seksualmu sampai jamku selesai, tuan Oh." Sehun segera menarik tangannya dan kembali ke kursinya. Wajahnya terasa panas. Ia hanya berniat mempermalukan Luhan- dan sedikit melecehkannya. Tapi ternyata yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, ia yang dipermalukan.

 _F*ck you, nerd._

Semenjak hari itu, cara Sehun membully Luhan berubah. Ia hanya perlu mengomentari fisik Luhan yang feminin dan menyentuhnya disana sini. Meski kadang ia menerima tepisan keras atau kepalan tinju dari tangan Luhan, menurutnya itu sebanding dengan respon yang Luhan berikan, perlawanan dan rona merah di pipi luhan akibat perbuatannya. (Tanpa Sehun ketahui, setiap kali Luhan memukulnya, fansnya akan membalas Luhan dengan dua kali bahkan tiga kali lipat saat ia pulang).

Sehun masih merasa tidak puas. Entah kenapa rasanya sehari tanpa mengganggu Luhan jadi sangat kosong. Ia tak bisa melewatkan sehari pun tanpa melihat wajah Luhan, walaupun wajah itu selalu memasang ekspresi keras setiap melihatnya. Seakan Luhan sedang menahan diri untuk tidak meledak. Tapi Sehun suka itu, ia sering terkekeh sendiri saat mengingat wajah Luhan sebelum tidur. Wait- suka? Ini cuma karena ia membencinya dan ingin melihatnya menderita. Batin Sehun meyakinkan dirinya. Sayangnya kesenangannya tidak berjalan mulus. Sekali lagi, ia harus menemani appanya dalam perjalanan bisnis.

Saat ia kembali dua minggu kemudian, kondisi belum berubah. Dan Luhan juga masih belum sampai pada batasnya. Para bully-nya bukannya bosan malah semakin tertantang untuk membuat Luhan menangis. Sampai tanpa sengaja Sehun berjalan melewati sudut sepi sekolah mereka, dan melihat Luhan dikerumuni beberapa orang. Sehun bersembunyi, mengamati apa yang terjadi.

Empat orang wanita dan enam orang laki-laki mengerumuni Luhan. "Berani-beraninya kau melawan Sehun oppa! Dasar kutu buku sialan!" dengan high heelsnya ia mencoba menendang Luhan. Tapi dengan lincah Luhan mengelak.

Sayangnya, ia dengan segera ditangkap oleh dua orang laki-laki gempal di belakangnya. Wanita tadi akhirnya menuntaskan keinginannya dengan menendang perut Luhan sampai ia terjatuh ke tanah. Kedua laki-laki tadi menahan tubuh Luhan agar tak bergerak. Wanita tadi menginjak kepala Luhan dengan high heelsnya.

"Kau sengaja melawan Sehun untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, kan? Dasar jalang!" Wanita itu menekan high heelsnya ke kepala Luhan.

"Sehun tak akan pernah melihatmu, dia hanya mencintai orang-orang seperti kami! Kau tak pantas mendapat perhatiannya." Sesosok lelaki bertubuh ramping menendang perut Luhan.

"Pergi dari sini, b*tch. Kalau tidak kau akan mati membusuk di kampus ini." Sambil menyeringai wanita itu berbalik. Sehun mengenalinya sebagai Irene, wanita yang sempat bercinta dengannya beberapa kali. Wanita itu berjalan pergi bersama Minki, setelah mengisyaratkan pada teman-temannya untuk menghajar Luhan.

Sehun menyaksikan adegan di depannya dalam diam. Ia melihat tubuh ramping Luhan yang meringkuk, melindungi dirinya dari pukulan dan tendangan bertubi-tubi yang menimpa tubuhnya. Sehun terhenyak, tubuh itu- terlihat begitu ringkih. Apa salah Luhan sampai menerima pukulan seperti ini? Hanya karena dia mendapat perhatiannya? Hanya karena seseorang tak mau berbagi cinta darinya? Sehun bahkan tidak mencintai Luhan. Oh well- dia bahkan tidak mengerti seperti apa cinta itu sebenarnya.

* * *

 _Kamus Oh Sehun_

 _Cinta (a, n). Kata lain dari nafsu._

* * *

Setelah puas memukuli Luhan, kedua teman wanita Irene pergi meninggalkan Luhan berada di tangan kelima laki-laki itu. Mereka masih menertawakan keadaan Luhan yang menyedihkan. Luhan yang tetap diam meski bajunya yang rapi menjadi kotor disana sini, dengan robekan akibat tarikan dan pukulan mereka, tetap tak menangis meski wajahnya memar dengan darah mengalir dari hidung dan mulut, tetap tak bergeming meski kacamatanya patah dan terinjak entah kemana, dan tetap diam meringkuk di tanah.

"Sepertinya ini belum cukup." Salah seorang lelaki itu membuka resleting celananya, dan mulai mengencingi Luhan. Teman-temannya yang lain mengikutinya, lalu pergi sambil terbahak setelah mengambil foto Luhan dalam keadaan mengenaskan itu.

Sehun mual. Ia paling tidak suka hal menjijikkan seperti ini. Entah mengapa di hatinya terbit rasa empati untuk lelaki culun itu. Ia menatap Luhan yang beringsut duduk bersandar di dinding. Lelaki mungil itu mengepalkan tangannya dan menunduk. Tanpa sadar Sehun melangkah mendekatinya.

"H-hei- kau tak apa?" tanyanya.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Wajah yang lebam tak mengurangi paras tampannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sambil bertatapan dengan Sehun, air mata mulai meleleh dari mata beningnya. Dengan tangan terkepal dan bibir gemetar ia berkata dengan suara lembut yang bergetar.

"Apakah sekarang kau puas, Oh Sehun?"

Deg.

Jantung Sehun mencelos mendengar kata-kata yang terluncur dari bibir yang memerah karena lelehan darah itu.

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun, tanpa memungut kacamata tebalnya, tanpa mengambil tas dan bukunya berserakan.

* * *

 _Kamus Oh Sehun_

 _...? (?). Perasaan aneh setiap kali mengingat wajah Luhan._

* * *

Sehun berguling-guling di ranjang king sizenya, dua malam ini ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Setiap kali akan terlelap, mata bening Luhan yang meneteskan air mata menghantui angannya. Ia menyentuh dadanya, jantungnya terasa sakit tiap kali bayangan itu melintas. Ia menghela napas. Tadi siang Luhan tidak masuk, dan itu membuatnya khawatir. Apakah kemarin akan menjadi kali terakhir ia melihatnya?

Esoknya, Sehun datang lebih awal ke kampus. Ia tak betah di kamarnya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin segera berada di kampus. Ia duduk di bekas kursinya, tempat Luhan biasa duduk. Melihat ukiran dan coretan yang ia ciptakan sendiri di meja Luhan. Pihak fakultas tidak bersedia menggantinya, ia bahkan dimintai denda karena merusak fasilitas umum. Sehun tersenyum simpul.

"Woah! Mimpi apa aku semalam. Tumben-tumbennya seorang Oh Sehun tiba di kelas lebih awal dariku?" Suara menggelegar Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Ia memutar bola matanya.

"Ah- kau masih mau duduk disana? Kau benar-benar keras kepala. Eh- Luhan datang." Bisik Chanyeol.

Luhan melangkah masuk. Sehun menatapnya tak percaya, lebam di wajahnya seperti tak pernah ada, luka di bibirnya juga terlihat sembuh. Mungkin ia memakai make up? Sehun bertanya dalam hati. Luhan melirik kursinya sekilas, dan melengos begitu mengetahui siapa yang menempatinya. Ia dengan asal meletakkan tasnya di kursi belakang yang kosong.

"Wu Lu Han…" Sehun menghampirinya.

Seisi kelas hening melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba menghampiri korbannya.

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun.

"Ada apa lagi? Kau sudah mendapat kursimu. Mau duduk di kursi ini?" Luhan bangkit sambil menjinjing tasnya. Bersiap untuk pindah. Sehun mencengkeram lengannya. Mata mereka bertatapan.

Sehun tau mata Luhan begitu indah, dengan bulu mata lentik yang membingkainya. Tapi baru kali ini ia melihat jelas, pupil matanya berwarna keperakan. Seakan menghipnotis Sehun, membuat lidahnya kelu. Luhan menepis tangannya, membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau duduk saja disini. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini. Dan yeah- kacamata lensa tipis itu terlihat lebih cocok untukmu."

Terdengar suara napas tertahan melihat Sehun mengembalikan kacamata lensa tebal Luhan. Luhan masih melayangkan tatapan mautnya. Sehun tertawa pelan, ia meletakkan kacamatanya di meja Luhan. "Sedikit terimakasih mungkin tidak akan melukaimu." Katanya.

Luhan menatap Sehun tanpa ekspresi, tidak sedikitpun berniat membuka mulutnya. Beberapa makian pada Luhan terdengar sayup sayup.

Sehun menatap wajah Luhan, merekam setiap inci wajah manis itu di benaknya, wajah yang menghantuinya dua malam ini. Mata, hidung, dan bibirnya. Bibirnya yang pink, bibir yang seakan tak pernah terluka oleh para berandalan kemarin. Bibir mungil yang terkatup rapat. Bibir yang terlihat lembut dan kenyal.

"Ahem! Ada apa ini? Duduk di bangku kalian masing-masing!" Profesor Shim datang dan membuat para mahasiswa kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing.

Chanyeol menempelkan tangannya ke jidat Sehun. "Kau sakit?"

"Hmm?" Sehun menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan yang kini sedang mengeluarkan buku catatannya. Chanyeol masih menatapnya bingung. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Sehun hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum misterius.

©lln99©

Distrik 20, distrik bersejarah yang dulu pernah menjadi medan pertempuran antara pasukan CCG dan Ghoul. Setelah 10 tahun berlalu, wilayah ini kembali seperti semula. Tidak terlihat adanya bekas puing-puing bangunan yang rubuh akibat bom, tak ada bekas darah yang harusnya terciprat di tembok bangunan, dunia sekarang sudah damai, tanpa ghoul –pikir Sehun. Sambil berjalan pelan matanya tak lepas memandangi sosok ramping bersurai silver yang berjalan sekitar beberapa meter di depannya. Tidak. Sehun tidak menguntit. Tentu saja tidak. Ia hanya penasaran pada kehidupan lelaki berwajah manis itu. Ia rela berjalan kaki keluar kampus untuk membuntutinya, dengan hoodie dan masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

Beberapa hari terakhir ini ia mencoba untuk mencoba mendekati Luhan dengan duduk di sampingnya dan mencoba berbicara dengannya. Sayangnya usahanya tidak mendapat respon baik. Luhan hanya menatapnya datar tanpa berniat membuka bibir mungilnya itu. Sehun tidak menyerah, walau sebenarnya harga dirinya cukup terluka, ia penasaran dengan namja yang selalu menghantui mimpinya ini. Semakin hari ia memperhatikan Luhan, penampilannya berubah secara perlahan. Mulai dari kacamatanya yang berlensa lebih tipis, kemudian pakaiannya. Ia tak lagi memakai pakaian seperti orang culun. Sekarang ia memakai jeans dan polo shirt dengan warna kalem, dengan jaket baseball tersampir di tas ranselnya.

Sehun berhenti dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah mobil, ketika tiba-tiba Luhan berhenti dan berdiri menyamping. Ia kemudian berjongkok di pinggir jalan, menghadap sebuah kardus berisi...kucing?

Sehun memperhatikan profil samping wajah Luhan yang sempurna. Sambil menggendong kucing kecil itu, bibir mungilnya membentuk seulas senyum. Sehun sedikit terpana melihatnya. Wajah lelaki itu ternyata lebih pantas kalau dihiasi senyuman seperti itu. Tanpa sadar ia memegangi dadanya. Jantungnya serasa ingin copot karena berdetak terlalu kencang.

* * *

 _Kamus Oh Sehun_

 _? (?). Perasaan aneh setiap kali mengingat wajah Luhan disertai dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang._

* * *

 **TBC**

 **A.N:** Kembali dengan membawa ff abal setelah lama tidak menulis (?) Seharusnya lagi nulis skripsi nih sekarang, taunya malah ngepost ini ff gaje malam mlam, bukan oneshot lagi ;_; Maafkeun. Pasti dilanjut kok, cuma ga janji bakal cepet :

 **Finally, Mind to review?**


End file.
